


The Chameleon

by Syddie_girl



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syddie_girl/pseuds/Syddie_girl
Summary: A young woman with shape shifting abilities has a vendetta against Giriko. With the help of her weapon partner and the DWMA, she vows to put an end to her enemy once and for all.





	The Chameleon

Prologue

She had always pictured souls as pieces of chocolate in a heart shaped box. Each consisting of a unique flavor. One would have to have a taste to discover its true flavor. But, what if you could change your coating? The chocolate next to you, with the pink frosting. It would have a different taste, as it is altogether different. However, if you could have the same pink coating, you could fool a passerby into thinking you were a completely different piece of chocolate. Despite the fact that your flavor remained unchanged.

This was her gift. Or was it a curse? She could never quite decide. She had seen witches and demon weapons before her do something similar, but their skills were possession based rather than transformation. This would require encountering and controlling a body in which a soul already in habituated. It was her own flesh and blood that could change. She hadn’t even needed to see the person before. Just an image. A human copy machine.

She sat in a foreign chair, in a foreign body, surrounded by foreign faces. Her location was that of an abandoned tavern. Hidden and unbeknownst to the average population. This was not her preference. But this was what needed to be done in order to keep him and herself safe. The large man and younger woman sat before her as if they were looking at a ghost. In a sense, they were. The camouflage she wore was that of a woman long since dead. The toad woman was the first to speak. 

“Medusa, we thought you were dead.” 

“And that’s what the DWMA thinks as well.” The figure of Medusa grinned devilishly. 

“I don’t know how you did it.” The woman replied. The one who appeared to be Medusa shrugged as if she knew a great secret, and wasn’t going to reveal it in a thousand years. 

“So what do you want? Why did you bring us here?” The large wolf like man inquired. 

“Patience, Free.” She began as she pulled out a photo of a man with spiked brown hair. His face was covered in piercings and his lips sported a wicked grin. “Giriko is attempting to revive the witch Arachne. Before we can even approach the DWMA, he must be eliminated.” 

“Nobody’s seen the guy since the Kishin was destroyed.” Free growled. 

“That’s where you come in. Find him. Search the entire globe and inform me of his location. Then we can continue with phase 2 of my plan.” 

“What exactly is your plan Medusa?” 

“That’s not something you need to concern yourself with Eruka.” The snake like woman stood. “I will inform you of the rest of the plan when Giriko has been located. You know how to contact me.”   
With that, the woman left the old tavern and made her way out of the small town. The further she walked, the more the snake woman began to change. Her height decreasing a few inches, her hair darkened from blonde into a light shade of brown and her features relaxed. She no longer resembled the witch Medusa by any stretch of the imagination. When she was far enough away from her business associates, she pulled an out an axe that she had concealed on her person. The axe then transformed into a man with dark brown hair and piercing grey eyes.

“Are you sure this is going to work Vel?” The man asked her. 

“It’s our best chance of finding Giriko.” Was Velia’s reply. “Jack, if you don’t feel comfortable with this then I won’t be mad, you can-“ 

“I’m not leaving you Velia.” 

“If I were you I would.” She replied mostly to herself. With that, they continued walking. 

Lord Death, his death scythe Spirit, and Stein had all convened in the Death Room. It was silent, as it was not yet clear to Stein and Spirit why they were summoned. Lord Death gave no indication of what exactly the news was, but Stein could sense that it was far from good. 

“I’m afraid I have some bad news.” 

The men remained silent.

“The Witch Medusa has been spotted. And she is gathering her old allies Free and Eruka.” 

“That’s impossible, Maka destroyed her. I saw it with my own eyes.” Stein replied with confidence. 

“I was skeptical myself, but this was relayed to me by some of my most trusted informants.” Lord Death explained. “Something is off, she doesn’t seem as powerful as she once was.” 

“Stein and I can head out tonight.” Spirit snapped, angered at his foe’s apparent return.

“No Spirit, I need you to stay here.” Lord Death continued. “I don’t know what she’s planning but if she approaches the academy I will need you here. Stein, I want you to investigate along with Maka, Blackstar and Kid.” Spirit was visible disappointed, but he understood his duties and quickly regained his composure. 

“We’ll leave as soon as possible.” 

“Excellent, I want this taken care of before things escalate.” Lord Death concluded. Stein turned and left the death room. He saw Medusa’s death. There was no way she could be back. But he would investigate. If she truly was back, then he wasn’t so sure she could ever be killed.


End file.
